Pesadilla antes del fin del mundo
by eljefe2000
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que recuerdan nuestros héroes es que estaban en la fiesta de Lucas embriagándose, algunos ruidos en la calle y nada... Pero al despertar no hay ruido, ¿Lo raro? Esto es literal, nisiquiera el más mínimo pajarito cantaba esa mañana, ahora deberán trabajar en equipo para salvar sus pellejos... Literalmente, aún que tendrán ayuda de cierto esqueleto amigable.


En medio de la noche se podían ver a muchos chicos y chicas en un bar festejando...

-Feliz cumpleaños Lucas- Ness le sonreía a su amigo Lucas al decir eso, mientras el niño PSY sonreía al ver a varios de sus amigos reunidos-

En el bar un chico de 16 años veía la escena con cierto odio, mientras se tomaba otra botella entera de sake, este tenía el pelo pincho azabache, era conocido como Sora, el elegido de la llave espada...

-Sigo sin entender cómo puede comer tanto- en otra mesa se podía ver a un chico gordito chaparrito de pelo blanco, usando una sudadera azul, playera blanca, unos shorts azules y unos tennis deportivos negros hablando por teléfono-

-Solo dile a Papyrus que llegaré tarde- tras decir eso el chico colgó, este respondía al nombre de Sans-

No muy lejos de ahí se podía ver a uno chico caído de ebrio...

-Vamos Jack, despierta amigo- el pequeño Ottsel conocido como Daxter trataba de reanimarlo sin existo-

Tambien en el bar se podía ver a dos chicas ya dormidas en una mesa del bar, estas respondían al nombre de Tracer y D. Va, se podía ver también por ahí un equipo militar tomando cómodamente...

-El cielo está violeta, no se ve hermoso- la que respondía al nombre de Jacqui Briggs-

-Si que lo es- Kung Jin también veía asombrado el cielo-

-Para mí se ve extraño- Cassie Cage al decir eso vio que Takeda parecía pensar lo mismo-

-Gran día para morir no?- Sans pasaba por ahí cuando dijo eso, dejando ver por entre su capucha una llama azul desde su ojo, o solo fue la imaginación de Cassie?, tras eso el albino se metió al baño-

-Pensé que los gorditos eran amigables- Takeda mencionó aquello logrando hacer reír al resto-

El dueño del bar se encontraba dormido en su estudio, este respondía al nombre de Scoot Pilgrim, a su lado dormían el Duck Hunt y Spiro, por otro lado los meseros estaban atareados con él cumpleañero Lucas, solo eran tres meseros, un marsupial que respondía al nombre de Crash, un hombre que respondía al nombre de Ralph y uno que respondía al de Terry Bogard.

Por otro lado estaban las chicas, una chica que respondía al nombre de Leona, una chica llamada Robin y una entrenadora con un Greninja llamada Luna que atendía al ebrio héroe de la llave espada, en una silla un chico con una capucha dormía plácidamente, aunque su identidad era desconocida...

-Pide un deseo de cumpleaños Lucas- Nana había dicho eso emocionada, logrando hacer reír al chico rubio-

Entre los amigos de Lucas se podía ver a Mario y Yoshi, Luigi dormía en una silla pasado de ebrio, estaban Link y Toon Link, Zelda se había quedado en la mansión con Peach, la diosa Paluttena y Pot también estaban presentes, Little Mac, la entrenadora Wii fitt y Samus estaba sonriendo, mientras a lo lejos el mercenario Snske bufaba con incomodidad, el capitán falco y Ryu felicitaban al chico, mientras Olimar se limitaba a formar la cara de Lucas con Pikmins, los más pequeños eran los invitados principales de la Fiesta Ness, Los ice Climbers, el aldeano, Megaman y el entrenador pokemon Red, eran quienes más felicitaban al chico, por otro lado, Otro Greninja y Fox se temían lo peor, por lo que vigilaban la puerta del bar, igualmente Roy y Cloud se encontraban cuidando la puerta trasera, mientras Scoot les hacía segunda junto al Duck Hunt, Spiro vigilaba la escotilla del techo...

-Hasta que amanezca- Little Mac grito mientras todos lo secundaban-

A la mañana siguiente todos los que esa noche estaban en el bar amanecían con Cruda, era un día bastante bonito, pero lo extraño era que no se escuchaba ningún auto afuera, no se podía escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido de echo...

-Todo esta muy- Nana dijo esas palabras algo asusta de-

-Silencioso- Popo completó su frase antes de abrazarla-

Todos ahí comenzaron a verse asustados, Sans se limitaba a marcar a casa...

-Bueno, hola Papyrus, cambio de planes, se me complico volver a casa por ahora- Fuelo único que dijo Sans antes de colgar h destruir su teléfono- les sugiero que rompan cualquier cosa que pueda ser rastreada- los chicos obedecieron pero había algo mal ahí-

-Donde están Fox y Geninja?- Luigi tenía razón, sus dos amigos no estaba-

Todos volteaban curiosos buscando al zorro y a la rana, Sans por otro lado se rasco la sudorosa mejilla mientras cerraba el ojo izquierdo con nerviosismo, que sabía el que los demás no?


End file.
